


Memories

by Fluffyhope



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyhope/pseuds/Fluffyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets a boy that looks too much alike a boy he met so many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Jack fondly looked back at the memories that he held so dear to himself for the past 300 years, he seemed to have forgotten some of it. But that changed when he saw a certain boy, a boy he knew couldn’t be alive anymore. Reincarnation? Or perhaps it's just the bloodline that kept itself alive.

His mind went back to the first few years of his existence, where he stumbled across a village and met a boy. Auburn haired, green eyed and covered in freckles. When the boy noticed him, Jack almost cried of happiness. He hadn’t smiled so much in his life and this boy was confused of why he was so happy, but when he told him that he was Jack Frost, the boy stood in his place with his mouth open in shock.

Jack later discovered that the boy's name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, he laughed so hard at that name. They got along just fine, they flew together and spend so much time with each other. The boy had quite a tongue for sarcastic comments which kept Jack amused, he tried to be the best friend to the boy as possible. Making sure that he was smiling when he wanted to cry, make him laugh when he was hating on himself.

Slowly but surely, Jack noticed that their touches began to linger. He took his time to look into those green eyes that fascinated him, his heart was beating so fast each time they were close.  
They kissed at one point, Jack had never flown into the air laughing the way he did that day. It was like the world was solely about them, he wanted to be by Hiccup's side forever.

Sometimes Jack would sneak into Hiccup's room at night, the first time Hiccup panicked and threw his sketchbook at Jack. But one night, Hiccup invited him to sleep in his bed.  
They made love to each other that night, Jack savored every touch, every breath. Hiccup whispered words of affection into his ear and held him ever so close, Jack could never forget that night. He could never bring himself to forget any second that passed between them.

But forever never lasted for them, for Jack time was still however, age caught up with Hiccup quicker than Jack had expected. He became a very respected full grown man, he was still very close to Jack who was beginning to doubt everything.  
Knowing that he could not manage the thought of losing Hiccup to death, after Hiccup's twentieth birthday, he left permanently. 

He went back several decades later, hoping to see Hiccup again one last time. But the young man that he had left behind was nowhere to be found, only a monument was left behind in his honor. Jack regretted leaving, Hiccup had passed on without him by his side.

But now, looking through the window of a boy who could be Hiccup's twin. The auburn haired boy laid in his bed, probably sleeping. Jack subconsciously opened the window and got inside the room, drawings hung on the wall of dragons, cats and various of other things.  
He looked at them and smiled, remembering that Hiccup used to sketch things in his book that he always carried around. His gaze then settled on the boy who was not sleeping anymore, the boy was sitting on the bed with wide green eyes.

“Who are you! How did you get in here!” He shouted, clearly panicked.

Jack stood in his place speechless, not knowing what to say or do. He swallowed thickly before looking down and then up at the boy again to ask him a question.

“Can you see me..?”


End file.
